


John and Paul on Ice

by take5ive



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Baby it’s cold outside, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Had to write this down to get it out of my system, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was feeling soft, it’s just fluff, john is Clumsy asf™, paul is a Supporting bf™, there’s no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take5ive/pseuds/take5ive
Summary: I can’t think of a better way to spend a cold winter’s day than by making an absolute fool of yourself on a beautiful frozen lake with your best mate :)
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	John and Paul on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction.  
> Disclaimer: If you plan on walking on a frozen lake, please make sure it’s 100% safe. Don’t be like John and Paul :D

The phone was ringing. Startled by this, John swiftly put his handy little comb back on the table and ran to answer it. Seeing as it was a Sunday with nothing to do, he already had an idea as to who it might be. Cradling the phone between his head and shoulder, he continued on his task of combing his hair to match Elvis’ signature pompadour.

“Hello?”

“ _John_.”

“Yes this is him speakin’ with his voice. An’ who’s this?”

“ _It’s Paul, you git_.” At this John could practically hear his beaming smile, “ _You wanna meet me in the park today_?”

“In the _what_ now?”

“ _The park! C’mon lad, the weather’s perfect!_ ”

“What are you on about? It’s bloody February! Couldn’t even open me window this morning. Frozen in place, that was.”

“ _And so is the lake! I think. We can go skating! Come on Johnny, have you got anything better for us to do?_ ”

“I’ve got plenty of ideas, mate, you never listen.”

“ _See, that’s where you’re wrong since I distinctly remember you snogging the life outta me in your room just last weekend, as per your own request. Now it’s my turn, and I say go get your scarf and a warm coat. If you show up wearing that thin leather jacket again, John, I swear I’ll smother you with it_.”

John was already regretting not bringing his glasses. The bright sun’s reflection on the even brighter frozen lake made everything all the more blurry. He could still admire the beauty of it all though, and he now understood why Paul had wanted to come here so badly. The lake, which went as far as the eye could reach and beyond, was completely frozen covered in the purest white snow, making it resemble the landscape of Antarctica, oddly placed in Liverpool. The temperature only added to that resemblance, and if you couldn’t feel it, you could tell by Paul’s nose and ears.

“What do you make of this, Rudolph?” John grinned, “s’it even safe to walk on?”

Paul rubbed his nose cutely, a fair attempt at warming it up a bit. “Well I dunno,” he said, shrugging, “see the footprints right there? Somebody walked there, so I reckon it must be thick enough.”

“Macca, sweetheart, I’m not wearing my glasses, but I’m pretty sure those are the footprints of a duck. Now, I know I joked about you being light as a feather when I carried ya that one time, but I don’t—“

“Only one way to find out, I s’pose,” Paul declared, determinedly pulling his knitted hat down to cover his ears, before carefully stepping out on the thick ice. With each step he became bolder, and soon enough he was sliding back and forth on the slippery ice, one foot in front of the other, giggling madly at his own antics. The annual snow in England always brought out the inner child in Paul. To John, he’d never looked more adorable in his beanie and scarf, hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat, the tip of his cold nose brighter than the sun.

“Come on! Scared, are ya?”

“Yes! With my luck I’ll fall and plomp down on my big bum an’ crack the ice.”

Paul laughed again. “Come on, Bambi, I’ll hold your hand the whole time.”

“Bloody hell, McCartney,” John gritted.

As if the entire universe had decided that today was not John’s day, he didn’t even have the chance to set one foot in front of the other, before tripping on the chunky cobblestone that was tilting straight down diagonally to meet the level of the lake. _I fucking jinxed it_ , his mind didn’t fail to add bitterly. He’d slipped before even nearing the ice! He truly felt like an idiot, transcending the clumsiness of even _Bambi_ on ice. Defeated, he was now sprawled out on the ice as long as he was, having slid down like a child would on a playground. This wasn’t nearly as fun though

Paul visibly disagreed, losing it completely and breaking into hysterics. The prick deserves to be in pain for laughing this hard, John thought, but still amused at the scene of Paul doubling over and clutching at his stomach. His face was even redder than it was to begin with. In spite of his now sore limbs, he couldn’t stop his face from breaking out into a tiny smile.

“Oh, poor baby,” Paul managed to wheeze out through another laughing fit, before waddling his way over to assist John before the lad got too cranky.

“Hurry up and help Grandpa get back on his feet,” John gave in to the giggles now. They both looked like lunatics by now anyway.

Paul’s expression went from giddy to concerned in a matter of seconds as he felt how cold John’s fingers were.

“Luv, your hands!” He clutched them between his gloves and brought John’s red knuckles to his own warm lips briefly. “Here, put these on, I brought an extra pair.”

“Of course ya did, soft lad. You sure _I’m_ the grandpa here?” He said as he put the thick gloves on reluctantly, kissing the back of Paul’s covered hand in return as a silent thank you.

“We’re both grandpas, I think.”

“I think you’re right, son. Now enough of this, teach me how to do a proper spin!”

“You mean a pirouette, princess?”

“That’s it.” John made the decision in a split second to bend over and collect a good handful of soft snow, tackling Paul, and smearing it all over his pretty face. This caused both of them to fall back on the slippery ice, John ending up on top of Paul to face his bitingly cold cheeks. He of course made sure to kiss it better, not failing to make it wet and messy, losing Paul in the process to yet another fit of giggles.

“You’re insufferable...”


End file.
